Of Jolly Ranchers and Fertility Statues
by Agatha-Naomi
Summary: Then where would they get a baby Dr. Bones?" Said woman blanched. Booth may kill her. Parker/Brenn fluff. Mild B/B. Now a series of Booth/Bones/Parker fluffy oneshots.
1. Of Jolly Ranchers and Fertility Statues

Of Jolly Ranchers and Mayan Fertility Statues

AN: Hello and please r/r. ;] I don't own Bones or Jolly Ranchers. Or the Mayans. Or any fertility statues. That's everything right? Disclaimers are amazing, just not like grape Jolly Ranchers…. Or David Boreanez and his wonderful face and ass.

Although her father was currently incarcerated the program lived on. Every 3rd Saturday dozens of school children came to see real scientists work at the Jeffersonian. Brennan typically took little interest, but she found herself wrapping up her work to watch the preadolescents marveling at the experiment.

Parker Booth was among them. He truly was a nice boy. Happy and attentive, grinning like a loon. Her cell phone vibrated in her pocket.

"Brennan."

"It's me Bones." The familiar voice warmed her chest.

"Hello Booth. Has Elliot shown?" She asked him out of curiosity.

He growled slightly in frustration which for some reason made her mouth dry. What the hell was the matter with her? She guiltily tuned back in to what he was saying.

"Three hours! They said this was one of his haunts, but apparently not! At this rate, I'll be staking out this dump for eternity!"

She blinked. "Parker's class gets out in a few minutes." she pointed out.

"Really? Thanks." He snarled.

Having realized he already knew that, she flushed.

"I'm just tired, Bones. I'm sorry." He sounded bad, so she forgave him quickly.

"I'll watch him," Bones announced, surprising herself.

"You will?" He exclaimed. She could just see his eyebrows going up.

"Of course I'm sure I can manage." Admittedly, she was slightly nervous that he didn't trust her with his son. He spoke again, bringing her out of her reverie.

"Thanks a lot Bones. It'll just be a while. Do you need anything?"

"No. And if I did, you are currently at work, so naturally I would get it." She smirked.

"Touché. But if something comes up…" Booth trailed off nervously.

"It'll be just fine Booth. Good luck." she said, her confidence sure.

"Thanks. Bye. And Bones?"

"Yes Booth?"

"Thank you." The serious tone he employed chilled her because she knew he meant it.

After Parker's class came out, she explained the situation. Parker didn't seem to care who he was with as long as he got to babble happily about the soda bottle experiment he had just made. Typically, trivial information was not important to her, but Parker's opinion and commentary was so lively. He was a pleasure to listen to. It was then she remembered something.

"Parker, I'm glad the explosion was aesthetically pleasing, but I need to go in my office a minute before you do okay?" At his nod she dashed into her office, quickly putting her newest artifact, a rather obvious fertility stature up on another shelf so it was not at his eyelevel anymore. She paced, thinking. That report needed to be done half a hour ago. She needed to entertain him. It was lucky she worked so many hours and had a secret sweet tooth. She set to work quickly. Minutes later he was in.

"Parker. See that orange vase? Near my Kleenex box?"

"Yes Dr. Bones."

"Go there and take three steps from there towards my shelf."

After a minute or so of scuffling, a small squeal was followed by the sound of crinkling cellophane. She smiled: her tendency to keep a bag in her drawer at work was a good habit at last. She directed him around as she wrapped up her report, glad her addition to the sour candy that is a Jolly Rancher had finally done some good.

Booth called her again while they was going back to her apartment to say he'd be a bit longer.

Parker wanted to talk to him. She gladly handed over the mobile.

"And she hid them and when I found them, I got to eat it! And you know how I think the purples aren't yummy? They are her favorites!" Parker exclaimed.

They were indeed. Parker seemed to think that their complementary opinions on candy flavors brought them together in friendship like destiny. It was illogical, but his silly spirited innocence made her grin until she couldn't stop. His cute conversation with Booth made her content long after the call was ended.

Upon arrival at her apartment, she juggled her keys. There were no toys or books for children at her house, which concerned her. He galloped in, not even noticing that she had no television. "What's this?" He gestured to a nearby figurine, curiosity in his huge brown eyes.

She really hates Mayan Fertility statues.

Booth drove to pick up Parker, his eyes sharp on the road but his body plagued with fatigue. He hoped everything was alright.

"Why do they want babies so bad?" The child asked. Bones sighed. He sure loved asking questions. She thought carefully.

"People like babies," she answered simply.

"So this thing makes people have babies?"

"Not quite."

"Then how do people get a baby Dr. Bones?" She froze sharply, her mind in overdrive. Booth would likely think Parker was too young to know about sex, but that was the truth. But he'd get mad if she told too much. Lying about some ridiculous story of a stork or cabbage patch was ridiculous and would only confuse the poor boy. Taking a deep breath she tried to answer as Booth would.

"Well Parker, when a man and a women like each other a lot they get very close together and that makes the baby ."

"Okay." He accepted her answer easily.

She sighed in relief noticing the time on her clock. It was roughly dinner time.

"You like macaroni right?"

Later a knock on her door brought in Booth. Parker ran tackling his tired looking father with a hug.

Bones looked upon them in awe as Booth spun his joyful son. He grinned as Parker babbled happily about experiments and candy hunts and Mac and cheese….

And Bone's statue that made Mayan's have babies.

"Would you like dinner Booth?" She hoped he wasn't too mad at her. As Parker gobbled he turned to her.

"Hiding the candy was brilliant, Bones."

'Sorry about the…Mayans."

"What did you say?" He had been told of the awkward questions in undertone as they ate.

"I just said people got very close when they liked each other and that made a baby. It was censored, but it was truthful. I didn't want to lie to him." She admitted.

He looked at her fondly. She knew she had done okay. After Parker finished, he bid her a fond "see ya" and Booth placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. He rarely did that, but she was not surprised. And when the next day she found her newly moved back naked man statue in her office, with a bag of the sour candies at it's feet, she wasn't surprised either.

AN: Like it? Hate it? Lemme know!;]


	2. Of CheeseBurgers and Squints

Of Jolly Ranchers and Fertility Statues.

AN: Thanks to all reviewers of chapter one! Since my computer is stupid, I have re-posted chapter one. A few days of mumbled curses and one abused mouse later, my story is no longer underlined, in italics and in bold. Why did it do that? I didn't do that! I feel obligated to mention that I didn't break the mouse. The computer one, that is. Don't want PETA after me. Ha-ha. I love puns. Ya'll are so lucky that I refrain from them when writing. This fic will be a series of Parker/Booth/Brenn fluffy one shots.. Yes. I had to. I'm bored, home sick for the third day. And I really adore the Brenn/Parker interactions that they need to have more on the show.

The Founding Fathers bar and grill bustled with activity. It had been a successful week, one murder solved and Parker's baby questions ceased. As thanks for watching Parker, Booth had taken the three to eat. There was just one problem.

Squints. At the sound of food, Hodgins, Angela, and Cam had all decided to tag along. They didn't bother him, they were are nice, but this was his night for Bones and Parker. His two favorite people across from him eating on his tab. Of all nights for the squint squad to be bored. None of them had even teased him that this was a like a date. Which it wasn't.

Men take beautiful women on dinners with their families all the time. Right? It wasn't a date. Especially since four people were tagging along. Interrupting his valuable alone time with her. Because men wanted to spend valuable alone time with gorgeous women they aren't dating.

He needs to stop doing that. Like said gorgeous woman needed to stop being so precise…

Speaking of precise, it was four people. He had thought there was three tag alongs other than Parker and Bones: Angela, Hodgins and Cam. The fourth was not a friend and unlike the others, conveniently forgot that this meal was on his tab. She had 'forgot' her wallet.

Perotta. Cullen had decided to let her help on the slightly trickier than normal case. She had been hitting on him while ignoring his Bones the entire week. Given she was very pretty. A good agent. But has she cried for foster kids? Eaten take out with him at midnight? Explained what a fertility statue was in a cute way to his son? No. And he didn't want to eat dinner with her to celebrate the end of the case.

Her knee kept bumping his under the table. Luckily Bones was next to him and Parker beside her. The overcrowded evening was better because he could hear Parker talking happily about being hungry.

And cause he could smell her hair.

"Sir?" They waiter jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" At his confusion. Angela snickered across from him. He blandly wondered how long he'd been asked for his order.

"Philly Cheese steak." If that didn't make him feel better, nothing would. After adding a Sam Adams to his order, he listened to the chatter. If he wanted to not do his best impression of the spacey stoner they just interviewed, he may want to pay attention to something other than how Bone's hair smelt. Really light and fruity. Perotta's was far too perfumery.. Damn it! Back to reality.

"And for you miss? "The waiter was working a minimum wage job and he was making sense. Here he was a frigging FBI Agent, barely lucid. Bones shifted beside him, her leg against his. He really needs to get a hold of himself. Details were vital for his sanity. And good for preventing throwing Perotta onto the carpet and preceding to give the woman next to him carpet burns in front of his coworkers, son and a bar full of people. Yeah details are good.

Angela got chicken parmesan. Hodgins got spaghetti. Cam got a sandwich. Parker got grilled cheese. Listening is good. He's not thinking of having his way with Bones. Not at all.

"Booth?" She's looking at him funny. The waiter is waiting for his menu back.

'You seem distracted today." The fact that this is whispered warmly in his ear doesn't help.

"I'm just tired is all." He looks at her huge blue eyes to convey honesty. He immediately feels like he's drowning. He often wonders if she ever feels the same.

"What did you get Dr. Bones?" Pips up Parker. Booth thanks his son for the distraction mentally.

"What I always get." She turns and winks at Booth.

There is a reason they go to the diner more. She doesn't like their burgers as much. When the food comes, she drools at the monstrosity. Flame broiled, sesame seed bun. Caramelized onions and crisp lettuce. Best damn burger. He knows, he's gotten it. He just can't help hating her for ordering it today.

She always moans at that first bite. That's how good it is. It's just a cheeseburger, but it still gives him a instant hard on. It's not fair.

He eats his cheese steak. Perotta is munching like a mouse on a boring salad. He remembers her ordering it vaguely. Small dinner salad with the egg, ham, and accompanying dinner roll left off. Light on the dressing. She winked at him like he should be impressed that she eats so girly.

Frankly he likes woman that actually eat when you buy them dinner. How many woman can finish a quarter pound sirloin burger? He watches her take bites just a bit too big. To his horror Perotta's trying to play footsie with him, the squints are insane, his son is talking non-stop and all he can register is that Bone's can fit a lot in her mouth. This is just not the relaxing dinner he had in mind.

AN: This was a bit perverted. I promise next fluff…. I hate it when people order really healthy things just to look good in front of people. I can eat a whole tub of popcorn. I love meat. Why do woman tend to order tiny meals so nobody can tease them about it? If you love food and are healthy, get the damned cheeseburger occasionally if you really want it. Thanks for letting me rant. I just want French fries really badly right now. I'll happily settle for some nice juicy reviews.


	3. Of Bills and Open Toe Shoes

Of Jolly Ranchers and Fertility Statues.

AN: Thanks to all reviewers of chapter two! I am so excited to see what y'all think. Here comes the fluff bunny! Since so many people seemed to want to see Perotta on her way out, this chapter is a swift kick to her hinny.

The table was littered with bottle caps and tableware. Various foods slouched half eaten on their plates. Angela, being the polite and intuitive friend had excused herself and Hodgins, only after leaving their part of the bill next to his hand. Cam had followed, kissing his cheek, mumbling a sympathy to the encroachment. But as the waiter processed the bill, Booth watched as Perotta mumbled about "forgetting" her wallet. Which is foolish. Not that he believed her. To make it more annoying, she kept nudging his foot.

He hated it. Truth be told, it made him nervous. Having the bottoms of your feet beaten with a heated up tire iron in a Sudanese jail could do that. He wouldn't blow a fuse or anything, but he didn't want anyone touching his feet. Maybe not even Bones. It's not like he can say, " Stop flirting with me because I was tortured while on tour for the U.S. Military." He laughed. That's just blunt enough for Bones to say.

That's something Bones would say. He could ask her, but Perotta's right there. And he can hardly ask for her to leave with him to ask her to tell.

Why is he being such a pansy? Politeness is good, but conning someone into a dinner, even a boring side salad and then staying past their welcome didn't scream politeness.

"Excuse me. Let me just go powder my nose." Perotta winked at him waltzing past daintily.

Booth sighed and looked to his side. Parker was leaning on Bone's shoulder, just a bit more than half asleep. Being full did that.

"Why would she say that?' Bones turned to him

"Huh? You mean Perotta?"

"Yes. It's apparent she is simply going to urinate. While I understand the need for euphemisms for otherwise embarrassing topics, wouldn't the implication that she is leaving the table simply to reapply her foundation be that she is vain? Vanity is a frowned upon in most modern societies, you know."

At this he laughed out loud. When her eyebrows creased in concern, he said, "Do why need an unnecessary expression to see that?" At the joined laugh, Parker stirred against her almost grumpily.

"Dad?" He sounded tired to Booth.

"What's the matter bub?"

"My tummy hurts. I always finish my grilled cheese though."

"Maybe it isn't because you ate a lot." Pondered Brenn.

"He look peaked to you, Bones?" asked Booth. She glanced. He was a tad bit paler than normal.

"A bit. Are you warm Parker?" She asked gently.

"Cold." He snuggled further into his side. The waiter came to return his credit card.

'Hello Booth!" Perotta maneuvered across from him smoothly and flipped her hair.

"He may have a fever Booth." Brennan held a hand to Parker's clammy forehead.

"Thanks for dinner Booth. We should do it again." Perotta spoke again, this time louder.

"He doesn't feel warm to me, but I'm not sure." Booth kissed Parker's head, the surefire way of a parent to gage a temperature.

"Agent Booth? Is Parker okay?" The blond Agent asked finally. Brennan was about to tell her that that was obvious that he wasn't as the current conversation revolved around him possibly having a fever. Booth was about to tell her the same and add that she should pay for her own damn meal so he could buy Parker a magazine to go with the children's Pepto Bismol he was sure to need to purchase soon. But nothing got said, because a sudden and loud retching sound interrupted them all. Booth was soon carrying Parker to the car, and Bones helping the waiter clean. Meanwhile Perotta was grimacing, her foot in the air being shaken.

Parker had gotten sick next to his father, and as Perotta had been a bit too close to his father Parkers sick had landed on her feet.

Said feet were encased in $70 open toed sandals.

With a snort, she remembered were her wallet was, slammed down her bill and excited.


	4. Of Spiderman and Realizations

Of Jolly Ranchers and Fertility Statues

AN: My thanks to all reviewers. This chapter is ridiculous in the fluff content. I'm going to keep on this story much longer. It's fun to write and seems fairly well liked. It was put under complete by mistake. Enjoy.

After Booth picked up some meds for Parker's stomach, the three returned to his apartment. Since Becca and Brent were on some romantic cruise, Parker was his for two straight weeks. Which was really nice. Parker was on the chair half asleep. He had slightly more color than a piece of paper.

"Did he take something?" Bones asked.

"Yeah. He'll sleep a while too, and that'll make him feel a bit better. I'm sorry Bones." He sighed.

"What for?" She sat on the couch next to him.

"For ruining tonight. It was supposed to be us three hanging out. You had to juggle all those squints and clean up vomit." He sighed.

"Admittedly, it wasn't all that relaxing, but it nice to see everyone. If it makes you feel better, you'll probably spend the next few days wiping up vomit." She pointed out matter of factly. He groaned.

"That's a fun time." He said and rolled his eyes at her playfully.

"I'm sorry." Brenn remarked genuinely. It took his breathe away when she was solemn and sweet instantaneously. It was remarkable how she could do that. Come to think of it, a lot of what she did left him breathless. He cleared his throat nervously, as though she could read his previous thought and spoke to her.

"I just feel bad for him. Little kids get so worried when they're sick." He glanced at the chair's worn out occupant. He was fast asleep and looked like a sad puppy. Poor little devil.

"The concept on microscopic germs is still radically abstract. Children can't completely explain why their bodies feel ill and that unnerves them. It helps if someone can reassure them" Bones said, looking away afterwards. He knew she had offered a piece of herself to him without meaning to.

"It really sucked when your parents left, didn't it? Your foster parents either didn't care when you got sick, or you didn't let them get close enough for them to help." He meant to phrase it as a statement, but it a was a calm statement. That happened often when they talked.

"How do you even know me this well?" She asked. Her tone was defiant but her eyes pleaded for an answer. He looked into them, thankful when she didn't evade his gaze.

"I know how it is when your parents are distant." He admitted.

"Your mom was under stress because she couldn't help your father stop drinking. He likely would have told you to tough it out when you were ill." Her bluntness only made him see how true that was.

"How do you even know me so well?" He winked at her and she gazed at him fondly. Suddenly a pitter of feet announced that Parker was awake and sprinting.

She followed Booth and watched in silent admiration an as this man, who had been beaten and ignored as a child, spoke soft words into Parker's hair. This man who could and has shot many people was leaning over his son and rubbing his back.

And it hit her so hard that she could hardly breathe. She loved Booth more than anything. More than it was rationally possible and times twenty. She wanted to fall into bed with him fully clothed and be barefoot and pregnant because of him.

It was terrifying to feel that way, but she had for a long time if she thought about it. As Angela had predicted, she had caught onto her own reality.

Darting silently out of the bathroom, she got her purse from the living room. Digging out her cell phone, she debated who to call. Angela to kick her into shape? The airport for the nearest flight to Guatemala? It was then that she caught sight of her first speed dial. It was then she remembered who hugged her when she got scared and who saved her life. He understood. He had taken liberties for her. Bullets for her.

And she'd always do the same. She went back in the bathroom. There was only one thing to do, and that was to stay.

Booth hadn't noticed her disappearance. He had stayed with Parker. As she watched he picked up Parker and settled him on the couch with a blanket on top of him.

"You want to watch a movie with me and your dad, Parker?" She knew she was basically inviting herself to stay. She just couldn't seem to put her brain in place now that her heart was in overdrive. Parker nodded and she was elated. Booth came near them.

"Thanks Bones." Booth sat next to her, slinging an arm casually around her. Without thinking, she snuggled into him. He didn't seem all that surprised.

"Anytime." She felt her cheeks warm. Was she blushing?

"Can we watch 'Spiderman?" Requested Parker.

"You game, Bones?" Checked Booth. She didn't know what that meant, but if he was going to watch the film with his warm, hard body so close, she couldn't deny him.

"Okay." She agreed, groaning internally as he got up to put the movie in. Her side was shockingly cold.

At his return he sat just as close, but no arm around her.

So she sat closer and put hers around him. In a freakishly long moment, he wound his around her once more. The movie was odd and a nauseous child slept adjacent to her.

Everything was just so perfect.

AN: I know she's a tad bit ooc by not running like a bat outta heck, but I think love does change people. I hope you all think it made sense for her to have acted the way she did.


	5. Of Stubborn Men and Unconditional Love

Of Jolly Ranchers and Fertility Statues

AN: My thanks to all reviewers. I feel I should note that when Brenn realizes she loved Booth and said, "She wanted to fall in bed with him fully clothed and be barefoot and pregnant because of him," I didn't realize the negative connotations of the phrase, "barefoot and pregnant." My friend actually explained that it is a statement implying that woman were designed to not have careers and to simply carry babies. If Brenn wanted that, it would be very OOC, even if with Booth. I thought it was a cute sounding phrase. No shoes, casual and pregnant. It sounded so happy to me. I wouldn't apply the true meaning to Bones and Booth. Sorry about that! I am so glad my decision to continue this fic was well received. Enjoy.;]

"I have to admit that besides the improbability of being able to defy gravity how he does, that that was an entertaining movie." Noted Bones, still happily resting against Booth's side.

The movie had been alright, but leaning into him, being able to hear his heartbeat and to smell Irish Spring soap on him was better than merely alright. She turned to him, frowning. His tan coloring was fading. Booth was sick.

"You're ill." She stated.

"Am not." He glared at her. It would have been more effective if his eyes weren't so glassy.

"Yes. You are. You are pale and as your son is sick currently, there are high chances of you having caught it as well." She turned to feel his forehead.

"I don't get sick." He flinched away. It was out of stubbornness, but her heart twinged nonetheless.

"That's an impossible statement." She glared at him a bit.

"Daddy?" Parker approached, up from his spot. He looked at his father with a truckload of concern. It was rather endearing, all that unconditional love. Wonder where he learned that? She thought smiling to herself.

"Sorry, bud. Bones thinks I'm sick like you, but I'm not sure." Explained Booth.

Parker leaned up, kissing his father on the head, as she had seen Booth do to him earlier in the bar. She smiled despite her frustration.

"You are too toasty. Dad, you are sick like me, and is gonna hafta take care of you now." He pouted at his father cutely to emphasize the point.

"Parker, I'm fine." He replied simply. At this she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, but Dr. Bones should stay to make sure." Parker stated, smiling happily.

"Fine by me." She declared firmly. Parker grinned at her. To her surprise, the stubborn elder Booth was grinning too. She made a mental note to ask him why later. And she would be here later. Booth could hardly care for Parker if ill himself. He'd try. Perhaps that was not among the reasons to give him. "Booth can't take of his son" would be offensive, even if Booth was sick. He took parenting seriously, so that would anger him if she said that. Maybe she'd just tell him the real reason.

"Ya know Bones, I've had fun with you, but you don't need to stay." Booth whispered.

"I know you." She looked at him. He was sick and whether he wanted to admit it or not, needed her. And she really wanted him to need her. He spoke again, and she tuned back in.

"Yes, you do know me, Bones. How does that come into whether or not you need to stay to watch me and my son get sick.?" He asked. Booth was far too stubborn, she thought moodily.

"You spent your childhood with parents that didn't care. You spend your teenage years playing sports, and would likely never miss a game for a cold. In your twenties you were in a war. In your thirties you were a depressed gambler with a pregnant ex-girlfriend. In your forties you had a high stress job and a kid. Don't try to tell me that it hasn't been a very long time since anyone took care of you when you were sick. I'm staying because no one else has in a long time. And that's final Booth." She said, huffing slightly.

He looked at her in a way he never had before. Maybe that wasn't completely true. Maybe he just wasn't trying to mask it anymore.

He was grateful. He admired her. He loved her and what she did for him. There was just no evading it, no hiding it. It didn't need to show through faintly. It just shone. Booth loved her.

And she was anything but scared.

AN: Sorry it's short! I hope it was liked.


	6. Of Locked Doors and Misunderstandings

Of Jolly Ranchers and Fertility Statues

AN: My thanks to all reviewers. I know the last chapter was short, but I've been busy. This chapter is longer. There will be a bit of sadness.

Booth coughed angrily. He hated being sick. He never liked depending on people. Bone was out picking up a few things. She was acting like a fussy mom, and that made him smile.

She was dead right, as she tended to be. He was sick and it had been a long time since anyone had been there when he was. As frustrating as it was for her to demand to help, he liked that despite the fact that he was stubborn, to the point of being obnoxious, she was out this minute worrying about him as she maneuvered around a drugstore.

She was just like that. Temperance Brennan was a very underestimated person. People said she was a bit naïve to emotions. Over concerned with science. Blunt.

And that was true. They just weren't all bad things, and they certainly weren't what truly defined her. He'd bet his whole pay that she was more sensitive than most people.

Maybe he knew her enough for her "annoying" quirks to be refreshing and sometimes even cute. She spewed 17 syllable words at the lab in perfect conjunction and minutes later at the diner, whined because he wouldn't share his fries as much as she'd like.

He knew it was foolish to say he brought out her true self because there were so many things she was. She seemed to have decided that he was privileged to a lot of the facets of her personality.

Bones had layers. Bit by bit, she decided which ones he was permitted to see. Every time she helped him with his past or assured him when he was worried, he let her in just a bit further too. She was a house with a million doors, everyone of them locked and barricaded. One by one and key by key, she let him relieve her of one more secret. Someday, she won't hide herself roomed up, nervously wondering who was okay to let in.

He knew her. No maybe about it. She trusted him not to step where he shouldn't, to barge down er doors so she could escape. Booth knew Bones: what scared her, pissed her off or made her roll her eyes.

There was a mental list miles long in his head of what made up this incredible woman. What made her laugh. What to do when she cried. Her troubled childhood in 16 foster homes. Her favorite flowers {daffodils}. Hell, even her appreciation of French fries and her tendency to like them better when snatched from his plate.

These things may seem trivial, but they were a tremendous comfort. Thoughts that he sifted through when he needed something that was true. No matter how much he learned about her, he wanted to figure her out, like she studies a skeleton on a table.

He wonders how long it will be until she lets him in that millionth door.

Brennan paced aisles of the nearby store, a bottle of aspirin to purchase and a cell phone in her hand. Booth and Parker were ill, and likely not all that hungry, but she'd like to get dinner. Both have a liking for rich, creamy, meaty foods but in their condition that would make it worse.

She ought to call them to ask what sounds good, but what if they're sleeping? She should just get a bit of everything.

Booth sighed. She had been gone less than an hour and he missed her presence. It was lucky he had other things to occupy him like racing Parks to the hall bathroom.

The doorbell rang , causing Booth to frown. Bones never rang the bell. She just let herself in. Splashing his face, he got up and answered.

"Hello Agent Booth." She said. It had only been hours since the dinner at the Founding Fathers but it felt longer. Yet here she was, heavily perfume reapplied and sandals changed.

"Hello Perotta." He sighed opening the door a crack, not wanting company.

Except for Bones' that is.

She flipped her hair, pushing into the door slightly, frowning when it didn't budge.

"I'm not mad, Booth. Those sandals are replicable."

She was forgiving him because his son was sick? Is that not weird? It was gross, but Parker was sick. Was there no alternatives in her head about why he wasn't up for company? His son was sick. He was tried from the case and sick. She had crashed dinner. She thought he wasn't keen on company because of a pair of shoes?

"Look, this really isn't a good time. I'm actually sick." He smiled weakly.

"Oh. I thought only your son was sick. I thought we could do something."

It was 9:00. What exactly did she want to do? And does she think he can leave Parker to hang out?

"Absolutely!" He exclaimed. Maybe he was mean, but he needed this point across. "Do you know what we should do?"

"I thought we could go back to my place." She tossed her hair. Again.

"I was thinking we could tell my son to stop dry-heaving and running a fever so I could go have sex with a woman I'm not interested in." He stated calmly.

"Excuse me?" Her hair was no longer flipping. It somehow looked fired up like the rest of her.

"I'll see you when Davis is on trial next week, okay?" He closed the door.

The bags were heavy in her hands, her plan to get a few thing long gone. She may make lots of money, but she knew when she went overboard. As she approached, she heard Booth's jovial baritone and stopped. Who is he talking to? It was rude to ease drop, but his companion's voice was familiar.

And very female. There was that musk of Chanel number 5 hanging like a dark cloud.

"I was just thinking we could do something."

"Absolutely!" Booth sounded excited. Did he really just agree to date Perotta?" Do you know what we should do?"

"I was thinking we should go back to my place."

Her heart stopped {metaphorically} She must have that bug Booth did, because her stomach dropped.

Booth was going to sleep with Perotta. She dropped her bags quietly, turned and left.

How long has it been that she truly ran away?

AN: I'm sorry! Next chapter will be maddeningly fluffy! It had to be done. The plot gerbils made me. Muwahaha! It'll probably only be this chapter that's sad. I can't stay away from fluff. At all.


	7. Of Girl Talk and Anxiety

Of Jolly Ranchers and Fertility Statues

AN: My thanks to all reviewers. I know the last chapter was sad, but I bear fluff! There will be the talk/reunion next chapter, but in this one, I wanted to show that they both are confused, but are making an effort to seek each other out. I'm unfamiliar with writing Angela, but I think she's in character.

It was strange that she hadn't come back. Bones had been gone for an hour. What exactly was she picking up? Booth coughed, frowning. Parker was asleep. Even as he had protested to Bones staying, he honestly didn't know if he could have taken care of Parker. He felt like road kill on toast.

The throwing up had waned, but his throat felt like sandpaper. Hopefully it was only a 24 hour bug. For the sake of his high stakes job and exhausted son, he hoped so. Where was she? Picking up his cell phone, he dialed the familiar number.

No answer. Dialing again, he grit his teeth. Straight to messaging. Where the hell was she? Surely she was fine. He'd call again but, she probably just couldn't find something. It was 10:00 at night. What if something had happened? She had been wearing a pretty low top earlier at the bar. Maybe..

Don't even go there. She's fine. She'd be irritated if he freaked out because she was out shopping an hour. Parker was awake and coughing, so he walked to help him. Where-ever Bones was, she was fine.

She felt so betrayed. Although she knew that she wasn't with Booth, she knew that somehow she was his. She was his more than she had ever liked belonging to a man.

She adored the thought of this man belonging to her and vice versa. Now he was having sex with someone pretty and blonde and she hated it. Getting out of her car, she walked up, knocking on the apartment door.

"Hi Angela."

"You look awful, sweetie. Whose ass do I need to kick?" She said, pulling the sad and tired anthropologist into her trendy abode.

"Sorry to.." Brenn began. This whole thing was suddenly mortifying.

"Well I'm not. Spill. Leave nothing out." Angela patted the seat next to her.

"Booth and Perotta are having intercourse right now."

Angela's eyebrows shot up. "You were always so good at getting to a point." At this Bones chuckled weakly. It was nice to have a friend when something went wrong. Even if it was a different friend than she usually talked to. She'd have to talk to Booth. But for now, she didn't know how.

He just didn't get how she could have been gone for 2 hours. He checked her cell. Hell, her home phone. He lifted up his curtains to glare at his message machine. It still had no missed calls. It was then, looking out his window at the parking lot, that he noticed something else. Her car was gone. Storming around in search of his jacket, he took a deep breath. Walking to Parker's room, seeing him safely asleep, he left a quick note.

The door swung open, his nimble hands finding his key to lock the door.

"Dammit!" Mere seconds after locking the door, the walk around the corner proved irritation: something to trip over.

Shopping bags? On second glance the proved to contain a variety of snacks, several types of cough and nausea medicines and pink and yellow men's socks with squirrels on them. These were Bones' bags. What would have made her drop them? When was she here?

The receipt was to the local drugstore, which closed at 10:00. She had been here at about 7:00 watched a 2 hour long movie until 9:00, and went then to buy stuff. She should have been home. It was eleven. If she had taken a hour to shop, and driven in the sparse night traffic, she would have been here like an hour ago. What had happened an hour ago that would make her leave?

Oh., crap. That made sense. He would have run too. He had company when he insisted he needed none. And when he sarcastically said "Absolutely," it had been very believable.

She thought he was having sex with Perotta right now. She thought he left Parker in her care to go off with some woman. She thought he would rather be out having a good time than waiting for her. That poor idiot!

"I doubt he actually slept with her." Angela supplied.

"I know what I heard." Bones pouted grumpily.

"Would he leave Parker to do so? Look Brenn, you love him. You want to make me tons of cute mini Booths to fuss over and you want to kiss the crap outta him. I know, just partners, but he's a sex god and you know it."

"Angela"

"You saw possible competition and you got mad because it's so much easier to run or want to hit him than to ask him what you mean to him. He's there and you're both young. Go."

"And do what exactly?" She glared at the hopeless romantic that was her friend.

"Tell him you love him, demand to know if it's mutual, which it is, and pull down his pants." Stated Angela, causing Bones to laugh.

"How can you say something like that so seriously?" She asked.

"I'm magic like that."

"Magic is a myth that encourages illogical hopes and unreasonable.."

"I bet Booth would be magic."

"Probably."

"So you've thought about it?" Teased Angela.

"About having sexual intercourse with Booth? He is a very aesthetically pleasing man. Very masculine. I am a young fertile.."

"Is it wrong that I feel like I'm in Health again?"

"I'm not sure what your saying." She frowned.

"Booth is not sex on a bun. Well, he is, but what's important is that he loves you."

"Are you sure?'

"Positive. You love him back, too, actually."

It had been a long time since she didn't deny it. A part of her didn't know how to stop. Yet she knew she needed to say it, even if not to him.

"I love Booth." At this Angela didn't exclaim or even rise her eyebrows. No 'I knew its' or "I told you." Angela let her tell her this like it was an unarguable fact. And it was. Picking up her keys and sending Angela a silent thanks, she left and drove back.

She wasn't at the lab or her office. He suspected that she was at Angela's, but he didn't remember where she lived. If he did, he'd have stopped looking anyway. Bones needed someone who could tell her not to run from him without putting on pressure. He often was too intense when he wanted to talk to her this badly. Angela knew his cute little squint pretty well, and Bones was in good hands.

He just wishes that she wanted to be in his arms. Cursing himself good naturedly about his not so inner romantic, he blamed the upcoming holiday that all singles dread during February. Valentine's day is the worst day to be single, and the best to be the owner of a flower or sex shop. Rolling his eyes he concentrated on the task at hand. He was now driving back to his apartment and he needed his mind on the road and not betraying him with mental images that came up whenever 'sex' and 'Bones' appeared in the same thought. Or Bones in any thought, if he was honest.

Tired and anxious, he arrived at his complex. Why had he turned down Perotta that way? Why had she run and why did she think he wanted another woman at all? Biological urges aside. That wasn't a reason. He wouldn't leave Parker sick for anyone.

Except to look for her just now. She meant everything to him. Ignoring the facts for so long didn't mean that he didn't love her or wasn't scared to tell her. He had to let her know.

Maybe she even felt the same. Maybe she had run scared because the mere thought of him with another woman freaked her out. Like he felt when a guy even looked her way. She was oblivious to how pretty and smart and lovely she was. Bones was one irritating, amazing, vulnerable, stubborn piece of work and she was worse than a poker chip and some hard liquor in Vegas.

And to make it worse she was so damned good for him. Kicking him into shape, letting him be scared when he was trying to be tough, teasing him, playing with him. Knowing him. She was wonderful. Awful. Fantastically sexy and mind-blowing naïve. Sweet, awkward, and cute as hell.

And she was in front of his door.

AN:R/R Please? I will write a the cute fluffy talk tomorrow. Promises. Is this well liked enough in the mean time?


	8. Of Love Confessions and Wet Beds

Of Jolly Ranchers and Fertility Statues

AN: My thanks to all reviewers. I know I said that I'm considering deleting this, but that was during a mini writer's block/tiredness meltdown. I am not deleting, I've just had one hell of a week. My thanks to all reviewers. Hang in there because this story will be cute. Thanks again to my fabulous reviewers.

"I'm sorry I ran off, Booth." Bones said, watching his gorgeous dark amber eyes.

"I know. Come in." He unlocked the door, as always, letting her in.

"I know now that you wouldn't leave Parker to have sex with anyone. And I know you likely feel a little bad for leaving him just now."

"He's young and sick. Bones, I feel horrible."

"He's sleeping, and yes he's young, but everyone leaves there kids home alone every once in a while when maybe they shouldn't."

"That concept really hits home doesn't it, Bones?" Booth asked gently.

"Yes. You'd never do that, just like you wouldn't ever abandon me, or your job or Catholic faith. I respect that." Realizing what she had just said, she looked down.

"You know, I will never leave you" He stepped a bit closer.

"I believe I just said that." She whispered, her hands on the planes of his chest.

"Daddy?" Parker stepped forward tugging on Booth's jacket. She was amazed that there was no noticeable irritation, as they had been about to..

What exactly were they about to do?

"I threw up on my blanket." Parker admits sheepishly.

"Did any get on you? Do you need a bath?" She smiled at his gentle response to suddenly needing to start a load of laundry at nearly midnight. Booth was so good with him, and she loved it.

"Naw, dad just my blanket. Sorry 'bout that." Parker explains.

"You're sick bub. It's alright to not always make it to the bathroom, but let's try okay?"

"Okay. I love you. And I'm hungry. While you change that, I think Dr. Bones should make me a snack." He skipped adorably into the kitchen, apparently for living with gusto this late at night and minutes after vomiting. A trooper, just like his dad. Laughing to herself she whispered in Booth's ear.

"He's got my subtlety." She said, watching Booth strip the offending bed. It was more than a single blanket. Parker was not going back in there. Every scrap was going in the washer.

"It's a little kid thing." Remarks Booth," They say what they mean." He didn't mention that she didn't need to stand so close for a private chat. He rather liked the warm breath against his sensitive ear.

"It's not like my reason for directness. I'm logical and Parker is young. I must admit it's very cute when he does that." Bones said, quietly.

"I disagree." He smirked at her, his voice sultry.

"Oh. And why is that?" She purred.

"You may both be blunt for different reasons, but it still is cute of both of you."

She was smiling sadly at him, he realized that men likely didn't call her cute. Sexy, hot, maybe beautiful. But did men see her childlike innocence? Her awkward, but well meant attempts to comfort someone sad? The way she turned pink when teased or allowed a few beers? Men saw Temperance Brennan as a mere piece of meat. She even likely saw herself that way now too, and that was not something he could allow. She was a gorgeous and intense woman. It was time. He owed her.

"You are adorable. Don't smile all sad at me like it's not true. I like a lot about you. Not in an atta girl way." Booth explained, forcing himself to continue.

I've loved you a very long time. I am crazy about you, Temperance. I hate seeing you with other men or sad. I wouldn't go with any woman because I only want you. I want to date you. I want to have a long term deal. I love you."

"Booth."

"I know it's weird, but I had to say it. You are so.."

"Booth."

"And if you don't feel the same that's cool, Bones."

"I want a long term monogamous relationship with you."

"Huh?" She felt like giggling at his goofily confused expression.

"I love you too. Even though you are ill and interrupting me." She grinned at him.

"I'd kiss you, but…" He gestured to Parker's decorated blanket in hand.

"I'd kiss you if you weren't sick." She ducked to hide a rather pink flush.

"I guess you'll have to nurse me back to health, huh Bones?" He sets the comforter down.

"I think you should wash that." She retorts, playfully, pointing at it.

"True." He smiled at her fondly and hugged her tightly. She felt like her pet gecko she had growing up, sunning itself, enjoying the comfortable warmth. She felt warm and small, not small like a foster kid or a student with large goals. Small like a when she was in a library with tall shelves, all familiar and boxing her in. She was anchored, given permission to be just a little bit lost without being harmed.

It had been ages since she had even dreamt to feel so safe and secure. The world didn't exist beyond their fiercely wrapped arms. Breaking away, he picks up the bed sheets.

She pressed a kiss to the stubble of his cheek and goes to get the shopping bags.

Parker had said he was hungry. After Booth took a momentary detour to the washer he returned.

"Did you buy the store?" Booth asks, behind her, warm hands resting lightly on her hips.

"I could, but retail is such a teetering economy and I never really…'

"I was commenting that you bought a lot." Booth explained, nuzzling his face in her hair briefly.

"Buying a piece of property would be a single purchase. "She frowned slightly.

"You are adorable. Whadja buy me?" He steps away to rummage. She smiles, although her hips are cold. She never knew true warmth before him.

"I may as well have just asked you what to buy." She grumbled as he smirked before removing the third brand of crackers and a large bottle of 7-Up.

"You liked shopping for us." Her boyfriend {she needs to call Angela} states.

"Yes." She loved it, taking care of them.

His eye caught the ridiculous socks she had impulsively bought him. He had seen them, but was convincingly 'surprised. He exchanged his currents socks for the newer spectacles.

"Thanks Bones." He wiggles his toes, which she promptly tickles.

"They're only socks, Booth." Bones laughed.

"They're not what I was thanking you for." The tickling stops and she look at him solemnly.

"I know. I should get Parker a snack."

He clasps her hand and they venture to the living room. Parker was drooling, and sprawled like a tired dog on his porch during summer, Metaphorically of course. To be precise he slept on the floor.

"He didn't even make it to the couch." He laughed affectionately, carefully lifting the slumbering adolescent and carrying him for deposit on Booth's queen bed.

"It's late. Get some sleep." He pulled the cover back. In went father, son, and father's friend. Booth curled protectively over her, and she over Parker. It was that way that the two exhausted, but very happy adults fell asleep.

It was weird when she woke up. She was not entirely sure why she wasn't in her own bed. After remembering, she smiled. Parker had moved, now mostly on her pillow at her head. It was then she realized what had likely woken her up.

There was something wet on her head and pillow. Sweat? After a few observations, like the hamsterish smell, and a wet spot in a selective spot on Parker's pajama bottoms she put the facts together.

And was a lot more than slightly weirded out.

"Dr. Bones?" He stirred above her.

"Yes?"

"I wet your head."

"I see. Let's change the sheets."

A rumbled grunt announced Booth awakening.

"Why are you two up?" He asked. It took him mere seconds to put it all together.

"Let's take a bath okay?" Grabbing Parker's hand and leading him to the bathroom, the sound of running water following shortly. Soon the faucet was off and Booth returned.

"Doesn't he need help?" She asks before snuggling lightly against his side.

"Not until he washes his hair. He likes to think that at seven he can take a bath will no help at all."

"I used to bathe with Russ." She blurts out.

"Oh?" He raises an eyebrow at her.

"Didn't you?" She asks indignantly, her eyebrow copying his.

"Take bathes with your older brother?" Booth laughs.

"No! I meant with Jared!"

"Until he was 5 and thought he was too cool."

"Russ decided one day that it was weird. I was disappointed."

"It was fun, all that soaping without perversion." He wiggles his eyebrows at her. She laughs.

"Do you want Parker to have a sibling?" She asked, "To do stuff with?"

"Sometimes. I just never had someone I wanted a family with before." He takes her hand.

"You want a family with me?" She wonders, searching chocolate orbs for her answer.

"Of course." He hugs her. She was so vulnerable and sweet… and her hair…

"I don't mean to kill any moods, babe, but your hair smells like pee."

"Yes." Bones agrees simply.

"Well, why didn't you say anything?" He pulls her out of bed and leads her to the kitchen.

"Hold on a minute okay?" He returns shortly with a bottle of Head and Shoulders and a towel.

"What are you planning, Booth?"

"My son is in the only bathtub. You have piss in you hair, which is not good. I'm going to wash your hair."

'I'm perfectly…"

"Yes, I will anyways. You can wash your own hair, but today I'm doing it."

Why?" She leaned over the sink and wet her hair, preparing to do it herself.

"Because I love you, can't kiss you since I'm sick, like helping you and like to touch you. Need more reasons?" He took over wetting her hair.

"Those are sufficient." unseen from this angle, she gives a Mona Lisa smile.

"Water okay?"

"Yes." Not too warm or cold.

Her head was bent, and water ran into her eyes, so she closed them. She tried to engage in conversation, but the water's noise made it hard for him to understand her. So she concentrated on his steady, gentle hands scratching her scalp and rubbing odd patterns into her skin. He made sudsing erotic. Yet it was so sweet of him. She had been in showers with men, but not spoiled so. She had slept with men, but this one was the only one that she was comfortable sleeping beside. He treated her so well, she mused, as he rinsed her hair and handed her a towel.

"I have to get Parker."

"Okay."

"Wet hair makes you look like a co-ed by the way" He teased, walking to assist Parker.

"Thanks a lot." She teased.

"I'm not saying that's a bad thing." He grinned widely at her.

"Thank you Booth." The clumps of wet hair around her shoulders smelled faintly like him.

"Anytime." He turned into the bathroom to help his child.

She went back to the bedroom, changing the sheets. It seemed odd that despite the fact that they were just now dating that she knew where his linen was.

Parker returned before Booth, who was cleaning up the bathroom.

"I'm awful sorry I went on you Dr. Bones."

Giving into her impulse, she pulls him onto her lap. He smelled like bathwater, and his hair was damp and curly. She notes the Batman footsie pajamas that were clearly favorites, the colors in the flannel faded and the material softly worn.

"You are ill. People are tired when they are sick. I think you were so asleep, that you couldn't wake up when you had to use the restroom. It's not bad or weird." Brenn says.

"I am silly. Daddy wouldn't wet a bed." He snuggles into her in slight embarrasment.

"Do you want to know something Parker? I went to Vietnam as a grad student when I was 20."

"Is that in France?"

"Vietnam is somewhere else. The point is that when I got home, I was so tired from being on the plane that I fell asleep very quickly."

"You were sleepy. "He sounded that way himself.

"I slept so hard that I did what you did."

"You wet the bed?" He asked in shock.

"I did. You were just really sleepy like me. I don't think I was silly to do that. Do you?"

"No Dr. Bones."

"Then you aren't silly for wetting your bed. You do need to sleep in it though. It is very late."

"Okay. I love you Bones."

"I love you too." She replied, not noticing the warm tears on her face. They were not of upset. She didn't know how much she could love this boy. How could she love either of these men more? She didn't know if that was even remotely possible.

And maybe she'd never know just how Booth felt opun return, to see her holding his son, both fast asleep and sporting drying, frizzy hair. He may never tell her the level of thanks he sent to God in his silent mind, to be able to curl around them both to keep them warm in sleep. She'd likely never know that he heard her Vietnam story and was so touched that she said that to help his son, that he decided not to tease her about it.

These things weren't known, but they were as provable as anything in her lab.

AN: Was that fluff or was that fluff? R/R and thanks for all imput! Happy Valentine's tomorrow.


	9. Of Twenty Questions and Ducks

**Of Jolly Ranchers and Fertility Statues**

**AN: This fic will go on.;] As I am one of the rare singles that freaking loves Valentine's Day, I offer this 1st**** Valentine's day with B/B as an official couple. Oh let there be snuggling. Enjoy and R/R**

**Booth was curled around her, the solid muscle incredibly supportive to her tired back. Parker was warmly curled against her abdomen and blond, fuzzy hair tickled her nose.**

**Booth's bed was firm and warm, but if it had been a cot, she would have slept wonderfully between the exhaustion and happy familiarity of the Booth duo. It was the best way she had slept in a long while.**

**It was then that Booth woke. He smiled a groggy charm smile and pecked her nose.**

"**Morning." She whispered happily.**

"**It's Saturday, right?"**

"**Sunday." **

**His eyes went wide and he jumped out of bed.**

"**It's Valentine's Day?"**

"**It is February 14****th Booth."**

"**Shit! Quick come help me!" He exclaimed.**

"**What are you doing?" She followed him into the living room. He was pulling a box out of the closet.**

"**Family tradition. It's dorky but Rebecca does it. I want to too." He pulled out several, themed candies and a stuffed dog.**

"**He gets presents for Valentine's Day?"**

"**Yes. It's dorky, but he loves it."**

"**We did too." She sighs.**

"**Huh?" Booth carries the stuff out and carries it back.**

"**Russ and I always had a candy bar and a card on our nightstand. No matter how old we got. I think Parker is lucky to get that." She turns away shyly and he raises her chin up gently.**

" **I love when you tell me that kinda stuff."**

"**Really?" She asks as he places the candies on the dresser.**

"**I love it when you tell me things about you childhood. I love learning about you, Bones."**

"**I love that you love learning about me." Brenn teases.**

"**I love that you love me loving you." He grins and wiggles his eyebrows. Laying down again, they fell into a light doze until Parker woke up.**

**He did love the candies, and only stopped eating them when Booth prepared a light breakfast. Afterwards, she left and returned dressed.**

"**You have a change of clothes?" Booth asks into her ear. She blushes.**

"**After I talked to Angela and decided to come over to talk to you, I realized that I wanted to stay. I knew that if I had to leave for clothes, I'd canary out."**

"**Chicken out."**

"**Oh." She chuckles, flushing a bit.**

"**I love you, you goofy squint."**

"**I love you, you silly FBI Agent."**

"**I love Fruit loops." Pointed out Parker, making them all laugh.**

**After they finished eating, they decided to watch another movie. **

"**I say we watch 'Star Wars." Announced Parker,**

"**I've heard of that." Murmured Bones. "What?" she asked at the matching funny looks she received.**

**One movie later, Booth was still amazed that she hadn't seen any of the saga until just now.**

**Parker was babbling about the same, but with less clarity, busy with his new stuffed dog.**

"**I feel better, Dad."**

"**I do too. We had good help." Booth winks at her.**

"**I think it was a 24 hour bug." She offers.**

"**Good. I'm bored." Parker pouts.**

"**Park! We just watched a movie!" Booth chastises gently.**

"**But Bones is bored too daddy!"**

"**I am?" She frowns at this tidbit.**

"**That's code for you to say we should go out." Explains Booth.**

"**We should go out?" She wonders aloud.**

"**See Dad? Let's go." Parker begins dragging his father out.**

"**Give me a few minutes okay?" Booth leaves. She laughs, he doesn't have shoes on or his hair even remotely standing flat.**

"**He's so girly." Whines Parker, and she laughs.**

**It became clear that Booth and Parker had a plan they were keeping secret. They only answered her questions with a "you'll see." **

"**I bet you can't guess Dr. Bones." Teased Parker.**

"**Oh Park. Do you think she can guess in twenty questions?" Booth asked as they drove.**

"**Like the game?" She clarifies.**

"**Yes. And if you can't guess before we get there, you buy us ice cream." States Parker.**

"**Deal." She shakes his hand, "Animal, vegetable, or mineral?"**

"**Like what the place has to do with?" He clarifies.**

"**Yes." Booth nods.**

"**Animals are there." Parker says.**

"**Are we going to be outdoors?" Bones asks.**

"**Yes." **

"**Are these animals furry?" She asks.**

"**No." He shakes his head.**

"**Reptilian?" Bones tries.**

"**No." He grins.**

"**Are they birds?"**

"**Yes." He pouts slightly, disappointed that she was close to an answer.**

"**Do our plans with birds have anything to do with the bread Booth brought?**

**Parker stamps his tiny foot in frustration and nods.**

"**Are we feeding the ducks at the park?" She guesses.**

'**Yeah." He affirms pouting.**

"**Hey Booth, since Parker is so good at this game, I think we should get him some ice cream afterwards anyway. What do you think?" She sees Parkers head shoot up.**

"**I don't know Bones," Booth teases. "I think we should make him eat Brussels sprouts."**

"**Dad! Bones wants ice cream!" Giggles Parker.**

"**We are here." Announces Booth, stopping the car.**

**They were greeted by dozens of the feathery gluttons. Parker had to be helped to make the pieces small enough, and Booth helped him. Several of the awkward looking animals traveled with them, sensing the grainy offering. How do ducks always know when you have bread?**

"**How do you know who the girls ducks are from the boy duckies?' Wonders Parker.**

"**The females, girl ducks, that is are the plain ones. They blend in better." She explains.**

"**Why do they what to blend in?" He looks up at her with his curious eyes.**

"**When they match into the grass, they can hide and be safe when they are laying eggs." She adds.**

"**You wouldn't be brown if you were a duck." Parker states to her.**

"**What do you mean bub?" Cuts in Booth.**

"**If Dr. Bones was a mama duck, and sitting on her eggs, she wouldn't need to blend in. If you were a duck too, dad, you'd sit with her and make sure she was safe, and you'd sit with her eggs if she got tired or wanted to swim in the pond or get bread." Parker explained calmly.**

**Three years ago she say that his statement was odd, or that it was not relevant to her and Booth as they weren't ducks. She'd have said that a female duck raised her own young and spouted evolutionary explanations.**

**But she hugged him, touched that he knew that Booth would protect her and her future children, even in his imaginary story starring them both as ducks.**

**Booth wound his hand around hers. The bread was almost gone, and yet so many things in her life were full to them brim.**

**AN: I will write the rest of Valentine's Day tomorrow. Meanwhile, I think this chapter was cute, no? ;]**


	10. Of Charm Bracelets and Ice Cream

Of Jolly Ranchers and Fertility Statues

AN: I know that Valentine's Day has passed, but I must write more for it… For all who reviewed, I am grateful. Wow. That last sentence sounded like Yoda. I'm not a nerd? LOL.

After the bread ran out, they drove to Baskin Robbins. Bones happily paid for the cones. Booth and Parker licked at chocalate scoops, and she had vanilla.

It was wonderful to spend time with them like this. Typically, she got restless on days off, but she was liking having this weekend. Once the three were fueled, they wanted to keep going. Or at least Parker. A morning with duck feeding, ice cream and a busy night the night before was obviously not too much excitement. Parker obviously had had an intense weekend, what with vomiting on Perotta, having Booth spoiling him so… Booth obviously treasured every moment with him, and she did too.

Parker's hand was in hers, sweaty as a child's hands tended to be. Booth's was warm and calloused, a true natural comfort to her.

Despite all the buildup, they had fallen into step as an established couple with ease. She had always thought they would jump over that line quickly and be confused and need time. It seemed they had been tiptoeing the boundary since they met, skirting it a few years and living beyond it without knowledge for eternities.

"You in there babe?" Booth asked.

"What?" She was surprised that she didn't mind the pet name as she tended too. He made it kind of cute.

"I thought we could go to the mall. Mr. Ants in His Pants…" This earned a snicker from the shortest male of the trio, "Wants to keep doing fun stuff."

"I don't typically shop without needing to, but I think that sounds nice." She said. Parker whooped.

Seconds later Booth spoke into her ear.

"You are fantastic with him."

Speechless, she only squeezed his hand a bit tighter.

The mall was crowded and loud, as they tend to be on weekends. Parker was already going twelve different ways.

"Okay, Bud, what are the rules?" Reminded Booth gently.

"Stick with you." Sighed Parker.

"Where do you typically go?" Asked Bones.

"We don't usually go here. Daddy gets bored here, but I like to get a pretzel at the food court. He probably took us here so you could be all girly and shop." Explained Parker.

"Booth!"

"I thought it would be a nice change." He shrugged his shoulders sheepishly.

"Just because I'm female, doesn't mean that I feel a need to purchase items at a trendy outlet."

"So no pretzel?" Whined Parker.

"Bones just feels silly when she is a girl. Ow!"Booth winced as she smacked his rear end.

"Daddy is stupid huh, Bones?" Laughed Parker.

"My own son!" Booth mock pouted.

Soon both boys were swallowed by the pull of a specialty sports store. She didn't see much of interest. They went into a comic book store next.

"Let's let Bones pick the next store."

"It's alright Booth."

"I'm tired." Announced Parker, with solemnity, radically different from the boy that dragged them around that morning.

"Let's get pretzels and head on home."

It was late afternoon when they came home. Parker was doodling and Booth was remaking his bed.

"Hey Bones."

"Yeah? What's up?" She asked. He turned to face her.

"I know you think Valentine's day is an unessecary commercial holiday."

"Okay." She raised an amused eyebrow at him.

"I do have something for you though."

He went to get a bag and pulled out a rectangular box, and handed it to her.

"Open it. It won't bite."

It was a charm bracelet, in relatively inexpensive sterling silver. The charms were expertly made: a tiny piglet, a skull and crossbones, a dolphin, and a delicate daffodil.

"It's pretty."

"It's not gemstines or practical.."

"I love it." She really did. It was personal. "Was it specially made?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe the store could have gotten a specially made bracelet in such short time. I never saw you leave Parker and I to buy it."

"I didn't. Those take about 3 weeks to make."

"That's roughly when we had that really sad case with the foster kids."

"I got it made then. I decided I would tell you on the nearest Valentine's day that I loved you and give it to you."

"Thank you Booth."

AN: R/R


	11. Of Double Dates and First Kisses

Of Jolly Ranchers And Fertility Statues

AN: As always, I thank my fabulous reviewers. I am sorry it has been awhile, but between immature boys, buses that arrive 3 and a half hours late, and the frightening catastrophe that is a research project, I've been rather busy. Please leave reviews, preferably nice ones. After I finish this chapter, I must finish my 8 page essay. Did I mention that my cat vomited on my bed? End rant. Enjoy this update. And the pig on the bracelet is referring to when she shot her first person, and Booth gave her Jasper to help her feel better. Parker is getting over a tummy bug, so I assumed he'd want something light. I always did love one scoop of chocolate with one scoop of orange sherbet. Yum.:]

The following morning, Bones was back at work, in her office. Booth was sure to come and pop in soon, and she reveled in that comforting knowledge as she typed her report up.

"Morning Sweetie." Angela chirped, having let herself in. "How was your weekend?"

"It was wonderful." She replied simply, turning away from her computer to talk. At Angela's subtly surprised look, it hit her that she rarely did that.

"Wonderful, huh? Do I need to thank Agent Stud muffin for that?" Angela teased silkily.

Brenn was not certain how to tell her that she and Booth were romantically involved now. Part of her wanted to say nothing, to deny because Angela had pushed them together for so long. But that seemed a bit mean. She really just wanted to scream from the metaphorical mountaintops how glad she was that Booth was finally hers. And vice versa, naturally.

"I would thank him." Bones smirked and smirked at the intake of excited breath her friend took.

"Oh! Spill now." Angela demanded, sitting across from her.

"Booth was late to pick up Parker on Friday, so I baby sat him as a favor. It all went very well until Parker saw my Mayan Fertility statue and wanted to know what it meant."

"Awkward!" Laughed Angela. Bones chuckled her agreement.

"I explained it in a way Booth found suitable, and the next day, he offered to take me and Parker out to dinner." She laughed under her breath. She was a workaholic, sure but she loved gossiping with Angela.

"I felt so awful that we all crashed on you guys. It was kind of a date." Stated Angela, a tad bit guiltily.

"In a way. After you guys left, Perotta stayed. She had 'forgotten' her wallet." She rolled her eyes.

"Classy." Angela exclaimed, her eyes turning as well.

"Would it be safe to assume that you are being sarcastic?" Checked Bones, carefully. Angela laughed.

"Yes. How did you get her to leave?"

"Parker did actually. He was ill and vomited on her shoes." At this, they both laughed heartily out loud. It may have just been one of the cute young boy's finest moments.

"Serves her right! Is Parker feeling better? Didn't you say that Booth caught it too?" Angela Wondered out of curiosity.

"They are both feeling better, yes." The pretty anthropologist clarified.

"So Booth got sick too, so you stayed to fuss over the both of them, which is so adorable by the way, and after you came from the store, Perotta was offering to do the nasty with him. You flipped out and came to my apartment. You did go talk to him, right?" Angela demanded.

"Yes. And we both caught up to reality." She extended her bedazzled arm to show the bracelet bestowed to her. It matched her outfit well, and even if it didn't she would have still put it on that morning. She was so fond of it, mostly due to who had given it to her.

"That is so pretty!" Angela gushed, examining the individual silver colored charms. " It really seems that he thought a lot about it. The charms are so you."

"He had it premade to give to me. He said he would have given it to me on Valentine's day even if we hadn't of been together by then." Bones grinned with pure joy. Angela smiled.

"You look so happy! I'm really happy for you." She said sincerely. "I hate to steal your thunder, but I have my own news too!" She grinned like the Cheshire cat in the odd animated film Parker had requested they watch the previous night.

"Well I don't know what it means to steal someone's thunder, but go ahead."

"Hodgin's and I are back together!" Angela exclaimed ecstatically.

"I am so glad." Bones supplied honesty. They seemed so much happier when they were on, and were clearly miserable apart. They were very complementary. Like me and Booth, she thought.

"We should all go on a double date!" Her friend squealed happily. She frowned slightly in thought.

"I'll have to check with Booth." Her door squeaked as if on cue.

"Ask me what?" Said man waltzed in and pulled her into a brief side hug, which made the other woman coo at the very cute display. Booth flushed slightly. Bones smiled at his boyish cuteness.

"That was just darling. Me and Hodgins. You two. 5:00 tonight at the new Italian restaurant downtown." And with out, the newly un-single facial reconstructionist practically skipped from the room.

"She and Hodgins are back together." Bones explained.

"I gathered." Booth teased. "You want to go?"

"Why not?" She stood up on her tiptoes a bit. His arms went around her middle with strength and admiration. Letting herself inhale his warm, musky scent, she smiled blissfully.

"I love you, by the way." He said, his voice rumbling in her ear as she snuggled into his chest.

"I know. It's mutual." She teased, gazing up at him. Her eyes caught on his mouth for some reason.

"You haven't kissed me yet." She pointed out.

"Well, we can't have that now can we?" Booth laughed.

He descended slowly, his lips soft and firm. It was strange that something could be so foreign, but so familiar instantaneously, she thought, as his mouth tenderly massaged hers. The kiss was skillful, and ridiculously tender and soft. It was so different from the typical smooches she received . Kisses whose sole purpose was to lead to the shedding of clothing. Rather it was like the way Hodgins looked fondly at her delightfully crazy friend. It was like her father used to spin her mother around as they goofily danced while putting away dishes.

It was out of pure and unadulterated admiration and respect. It was of love. It was so wonderful and freeing to completely surrender to what had frightened and evaded her most of her adult life.

AN: I know it is a bit short, but don't be upset because A. I only have a few minutes to write this. B. I was going to stop this fic, but decided not to, C. I wrote a kiss. D. I have to finish my paper so I don't fail High School. I hope the double date is looked forward to. That will be up {hopefully} by tomorrow.


	12. Of Car Rides and Attraction

Of Jolly Ranchers And Fertility Statues

AN: As always, I thank my fabulous reviewers. I am so glad that the last chapter was well received. Who else hates all these popups? Grr…I don't want to be directed to another site. I want to stay and see other fic writers make Booth do cute and/or kinky things to Bones. That's really all I'd like to do.;]

Later that night Brenn was getting ready at her apartment. Booth was dropping Parker back off at Rebecca's house, and to be honest, she already missed the little guy. She knew Booth would too. Part of the reason she had told Angela they could go, was so Booth would have something to do, rather than sit and miss his son. It was always hard when Booth left for the night, before they had the courage to date. She knew the pain well of being suddenly solo. Parker going back to his mother's care surely must make Booth feel lonely and bored.

She witnesses Booth happy and playful so often that it was easy to forget that he was sensitive. Sure, he was a masculine, stubborn, hardworking man, but he loved his son and got to feeling lonely and scared. Booth had a dark past. It all came back to why she had made him let her stay when he was ill.

Booth was like her. He suffered quietly. Neither would be caught admitting need. That's why she vowed to herself to always try to "get" him. He gave her that comfort, to not have to ask for help when she clearly needed a hand. He deserved that as well, so she would get him that. It was what was right.

Checking herself one last time, she felt a bit nervous. Booth was going to pick her up soon. She hoped she looked okay. The hard part was waiting.

It was always so hard to drop him off. The house was always so much quieter without all the hyperactive running around. At least he had his Bones. It was fantastic to have plans, but he really wanted to have her on his own a night. Just the two of them. Maybe they could plan to do that sometime soon.

The previous weekend had been magical. Somewhere he knew she was saying that magic didn't exist, but it did. Bones had been damned right motherly to his son, eaten every meal with them, watched a frigging nonsense Disney movie with his son without complaint and fallen asleep in his arms.

Magic didn't exist my ass. She was so good with Parker. That thought had become a cliché as it circled around in his head, but it was so true. It was so true that it took his breath away.

He couldn't ask for anything else. Parking the Sequioa and heading up, he quickly was inside the apartment.

It was a bit embarrassing honestly. Hopefully she didn't notice or care. His breath is catching so badly, and not for the climb up. Bones in robin's egg blue, the hem to her knees, the neckline to a modest point, Aphrodite in blue. Completely innocent and young looking. Gorgeous.

"Ready to go?" She asks a tad wearily. Is she nervous? How could she be, looking like that?

"Yeah. Lemme get my jacket." He said, before noting a slight quizzical frown on her face.

"You have on your leather jacket Booth." She gestured to his chest. Indeed he does over his snug black t-shirt. He has on jeans, and feels simple next to her. Good thing that these are the jeans he wore on the rare few days that Bones stares at his butt. Not that that's why he's wearing them, of course.

"Oh. I am wearing a jacket. Let's go." Feeling like smacking himself, he dragged her out to the car.

He ignored the slight giggle at his expense when he reved the engine. Even though it was so damned cute. He smiled as he remembered something.

"You laugh in your sleep." He informed her.

"I do? You sure?" Bones looks embarrassed by this knowledge. She's blushing, and it's not common for her to do so. Christ he loves it. His pink little Bones. It's so fresh and pale that he could barely tell. But as he was always pushing her buttons for a chance to see that warm flush, he knew it by heart.

"Yeah. I thought I was crazy, but you've always done it." He smiled to himself as he drove.

"A few nights in crushing in your bed is hardly always." Bones corrects haughtily.

"Crashing in my bed. You did it when we had that circus case. In the trailer." He turns away a bit shyly. She comes to a surprising conclusion. Not that surprising for a romantic type like Booth.

"You watched me sleep." She says, half accusingly and all full of wonder. He says nothing, but the barely noticeable pink dusting on his face provides her answer. She can't help but think it pleasing to make him do so. She makes a mental note to tease him of it later.

"You are a very light sleeper. I thought you would likely be a heavy sleeper because men typically are. Yet considering your past as a sniper it makes more sense for you to be a light sleeper." As soon as she says it, it seems so wretchedly impolite. He looks at her in surprise, but he seems oddly pleased.

"That does make sense." He agrees. " Tessa always got so annoyed. I always woke up at the slightest noise. She thought I could help it, but it's so habitual, ya know?"

"Sleeping patterns are nearly hard to correct." Pausing briefly, she added, " Do I snore?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" He laughed.

"Now I do." She pouted, fixing him with a disgruntled glare.

"Yes. But it's tiny and girly. It's pretty cute, Bones. Like when you make your angry face."

"My angry face?" She exclaims. What was her 'angry face' and why was it cute?

"Yeah, Bones. When you get all sulky and pout, and your eyes get all hard. It's real cute."

"You're kidding right?" She frowned. "And eyes don't harden. They stay consistently gelatinous!"

"Yes, I know that, but eyes can look I'm not kidding. Everything you do makes me attracted to you!" Booth chuckles.

"Like?" She nudges his arm across the console playfully.

"Oh no! If I start listing, we'll be here forever!" Booth laughs, chastising her slightly.

"Three for three." She proposes, watching her bait register on his face.

"If I tell you three things that attract me to you, you'll say three of me?" Booth clarifies.

"Yes." Bones affirms with satisfaction. She can see him about to agree. Sense it.

"Fine. When you laugh and when you get a common expression confused."

"Three, Booth." At this point, they were at the restaurant and parked. They exit.

"Three I have to show you." She barely registered his sly tone before his mouth silenced anything she was about to say. She hadn't being shut up, but this by far was the best way to be.

Booth was a fantastic Agent. He was great at his job, but if he ever wanted to run a kissing booth like at all those cheesy carnivals, he'd have miles of dough. And a longer list of regular customers.

But he had better not kiss another woman like he did her, a mix of mindboggling affection and nipping teeth, his hands anchored in her hair, her body in the warm contour of his frame.

"Is that a good three?" He asks opun breaking the contact. She finds that she misses not being able to breath. If she truly wanted to she could drown in this man. And hell does she.

"That was a good three, four and five." And with that they entered the Italian Bistro to meet their friends, there hands intertwined and their breath still catching.

AN: There will be the double date next chappy! I swear it. Meanwhile… R/R. I think this was a delicious bit of cuteness no? ;]


	13. Of Trust And Shallow Graves

Of Jolly Ranchers And Fertility Statues

AN: I am so glad that my story is liked, and am grateful for all the reviews. I now have a beta, so hopefully my commas will be in the proper places. I find it ironic that I'm a good speller, but I never am quite sure where to put a comma…. Guess it's like being good at math or English, can't really have both. :]

The restaurant was roomy and elaborately decorated, but the sweet, sultry smell of cooking meat gave it a homey feel. Angela and Hodgins were at a table already, and gazing at another intently. They greeted the new couple briefly as they sat across from them at the table's softly cushioned hard backed chairs.

The conversation was easy and relaxed, and that surprised Bones somehow. Humans were social creatures yes, but double dates always brought all of the competition. Which couple is stronger? Most affectionate?

Angela and Hodgins were there for company, not competition. But that wasn't why she was so comfortable. But she knew why she was.

The man sitting next to her debating over his menu, and who would never purposely embarrass or hurt her, was the source of her security. Booth had nothing but her best interests in mind. Knew how she worked. He knew how to make her happy, how to get through to her and how to connect.

She had had such a hard childhood and has many scars, meteorically and figuratively. Men before Booth had told her what she wanted to hear, whether for their own agendas or out of pity. Booth had tenderly pushed her past her limits, kindly told it to her like it was, and peacefully dragged her kicking and screaming out of the cold fortress of logic she cowered behind. And she was grateful. She turned and spoke into his ear.

"One, I love you're voice. Two, I love how you are so proficient at your job and three, I love how you always know what's in my best interests," and with that she returned to her menu.

The only confrimation that he had heard her was a large warm hand entertwined in hers. Although calloused, his hands were strong and comforting.

"You have tiny little hands," he remarked quietly. There was a bit of awe in his tone. Sweet's would be proud of her for noticing.

" I've always found it interesting that male and female proportions vary so much skeletally. Wider hips, smaller hands. I am proportioned correctly, so I assume you were comparing your hand to mine," she raises an eyebrow at him.

"I'd say that you're proportioned very nicely," he grins slickly at her.

"Nice one Booth," remarked Hodgins with his own slimy and mischievous smile. Angela laughed. Dirty eavesdroppers, Brennan thought mildly, and with good nature.

"That side conversation wasn't as on the side as I thought." chuckled Booth.

The food came shortly and Booth was halfway through his plate of spaghetti minutes after its arrival. He wasn't a slob, but Booth thoroughly enjoyed eating. Being as she could eat an entire box of stir fried beef and broccoli in 3 minutes, she hadn't teased him about that particular quirk.

Her phone vibrated, and she answered it. Everyone at the table knew it's origin and the caller's motive for placing it. With a groan the check was paid early.

"The bodies," Cam explained a bit later, "Yes, as in plural, were discovered in this," she gestured at a small hole in the rocky ground. The early evening sun cast an ironically pretty glow of golden pink. It illuminated the neon police tape and the shallow grave that held so many lost souls that it was impossible to merely guess at how many were crammed in the dirt.

"Well, I don't know about all of you guys, but I've missed all the serial killer cases," sighed Booth with heavy and tortured sarcasm.

Already suited up and kneeling, Bones got to work. Photographs were taken and hard soil was scratched. Rocky soil didn't help in a singlarily occupied grave, but with multiple sets of remains, rocky soil made her want to pull out chunks of her hair and crawl into a veto position. Maybe become homicidal herself.

"How many?" Booth asked gently.

"12 skulls so far, but all the skeletons are more than complete. A lot of extra metacarpals. I checked, but none are of non-human origin. We are looking at dozens of victims, and just what I have up." She sat up a bit and rubbed her sore knees.

"No frog or raccoon bones." he joked. She groaned and stretched. He felt awful for her. She should be back at the restaurant eating meatballs, or at home curled up with one of those boring science journals she loved reading. Something relaxing. But some sicko had buried people, and she had to take care of it.

It was 3 more hours before everything was out, and by then she had spent 5 hours at the pit. Combine that they had gotten the call at 7, and it was midnight. Finally done and wearily satisfied they went to the car.

If she leaned a bit heavily on the hand at her back, he wouldn't have pointed it out. The drive was short, and he found himself inside her apartment, not wanting to leave.

"I'll drive you back in the morning so you can get dressed and shower." Bones stated, falling into bed. She must have read his freaking mind. He crawled in.

They hadn't done more than kiss, but both being so tired, it felt natural to sleep curled up, like how dogs from the same litter sleep near another for years after growing out of puppy hood. It was innocent and that was what was unique. To have sex is one thing, but to curl your body up to someone, knowing that they are a man and you are a woman, and not have any impure thoughts is as intimate as it gets.

It was what they each had always wanted out of a relationship and never had until now. There was no going back to waking up alone.

AN: Well, slightly less glaring mistakes, and very cute. I have a bit of an ego, don't I? :]

Reviewers are wonderful.


	14. Of Cohabitation and Buckaneers

Of Jolly Ranchers And Fertility Statues

AN: Hello and thanks to all reviewers! I hope this new installment is liked.

Booth woke up when the cheerful orange light filtered serenely through his girlfriend's blinds. It was nearly time to wake up, but he didn't want to wake Bones up after her intense dig the previous night.

So, rather, he silently lie, a beautiful woman drooling onto his shirt as he waited for her alarm to go off. It was a damn good way to start a morning, if you ask him.

Soon the alarm rang, and she flashed up suddenly with surprise. It was the classic example of waking up when you were still tired and had been sleeping hard. He did it too. It was just seeing her go from snuggling to bolting up that made him want to call the alarm clock's manufacturer and complain.

"You woke up hard." He let his hands smooth over her milky arms, marveling that he seemed to gain just as much comfort as she did at the gesture.

"Alarms have that effect on me. I prefer being woken up to be honest." She stretched sensually. Booth on the previous weekend had always slept next to her, and she had woken each of those morning to soft lips on her face and quiet murmurs in her ear. His methods of rousing her were much like how her mother used to, somewhere back when the brainiac had found Play-dough as a most stimulating activity.

"I'd do that," Booth muttered. Having been in her reverie it took her a second to see what he was offering. To wake her up gently every morning? He seemed a tad bit embarrassed about it himself. What would happen if Booth did move in?

"I'll drop you off so you can shower." She announced.

"I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable." He shrugged awkwardly.

"You didn't, Booth."

She was ready shortly and he was dropped off quickly at his apartment.

The multiple sets of skeletons were a very easy solve. The extra fingers were from the remains. Each skeleton had many extra fingers from inbreeding. As it turned out the remains, all males ages 14 to 45, had been sailors from the 15th century that had died of the plague and washed ashore,. Their filthy, disfigured bodies had been buried in that mass grave. It was a fascinating find, and could grab some attention for the Jeffersonian, but that wasn't where her mind was.

What would it be like living with Booth? She did sleep much better with him beside her, and they already ate most meals together. Parker would likely be there on his weekends with Booth. The parking spot next to her Lexus would have a shiny Sequoia in it and she'd very likely run out of six packs sooner.

There would be slacks and cutely colored striped socks in her washer and hockey gear in her hall closet. Occasionally, she might get up in the middle of the night and see him drinking milk in the kitchen straight from the jug. She'd kill him. Even if he was wearing the low slung sweatpants and tight band t-shirt he seemed to favor.

It sounded wonderful. She'd have to tell him so.

Soon he arrived, with a slight frown. He barged into her office as he tended to.

"Don't hide from me, Bones." She knew that tone as the one he used on a particularly stubborn subject and the look as his face he wore when he was just a little hurt.

"I needed to think. I would like to cohabitate with you. That is not something I typically feel with a man so I had to think on it."

"I'll check with Rebecca to see if Parker's cool with our weekends being at your house," he stated.

"That simple? I thought you'd think this over a long time."

"I've been thinking about it since I've loved you. That a long time?" He grinned at her.

"We could use my guest room as Parker's bedroom. Would he like to help us pick a color? We can make a date to do that." She stepped a bit closer.

"That sound great, but there are some other dates I'd like to take you on. Tomorrow at seven. I need to take you on a first date without squints."

And with that he stepped mere centimeters closer, enough for her to get lost in this man again.

She had a feeling that it would become habitual.

AN: Reviewers get devil's food cake!;]


	15. Of Painting Plans and Plan B

Of Jolly Ranchers And Fertility Statues

AN: I'm glad that this story is liked. Happy reading!

The next day Booth called Rebecca. Although she was a bit unsure at first, she had been hearing from Parker about all the fun things he had done with Bones, and approved wholeheartedly. While she very frequently drove Booth nuts, she did have Parker's best interests in mind.

He was one step closer to moving in with Bones. He was really looking forward to it. He imagined Bones was too, she had even told Angela.

The fact that little miss " My love life is mine," was blabbing to her closest friend made him feel good. Maybe some men would find it annoying, a breech of privacy. Yet, when he strode into the lab to hear her telling Angela that she thought it would be nice to have him as a roommate, it was anything but annoying. It fact, he was grinning so widely when they drove to the diner that she inquired what he was thinking about.

"I talked to Rebecca. She's cool. Parker's been just about bragging about you up and down." He held her hand under the table. They seemed to do that often. It was so natural that his hands felt slightly useless without hers in it.

"I was surprised I got along with him so well." She rubbed her thumb on his knuckle.

"Don't be. You're great with him. Don't let that surprise you. He's coming this weekend, and I thought we'd pick some colors." He finished his burger and scooted his plate of fries towards her.

"I'll need help with painting." She plucked up a fry and ate it.

" I'm your guy. We could even see what color he likes. Call him. Maybe surprise him this weekend." He paid the bill and they got up and walked to the car.

"I'd enjoy doing that. Today is Wednesday. We could get the room cleared today, buy some stuff for it tomorrow and have it painted by Friday. It'll be ready for when he comes." She slid in the seat beside him.

"Buy what, though? He's got toys and books. He doesn't need much."

Booth frowned slightly. She wasn't planning on buying junk he didn't need, was she? She didn't even need to be painting the room.

"I just want it to be nice." She said, a tad disappointed.

"It will be." He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

When they got back to her apartment they dusted the guest room, and stripped the plain comforter off. Booth made a phone call while she quickly put the extra linen in the closet.

"Hello sir. How may I help you?"

"I was making sure that my reservations for seven were still on for tonight." He had made them at the nicest restaurant in Washington. No less for his Bones.

"Who is this inquiring please?"

"Seeley Booth. Table for two."

"I'm afraid we're full."

"I made my reservation yesterday. I'm certain." Booth supplied with irritation. Hopefully the French snob was joking.

"Your name is not on the list sir."

"Yes it is." Booth ground out. Rich snobs.

"I'm afraid we have some sudden reservations." The snooty desk clerk explained. Because explaining why they kicked you out of the reservation list totally makes you feel better.

"So you gave away my table?" He near shrieked, " Who exactly did you give my table to? How are there no other tables?"

"We had three remaining tables. We had two governors, and an architect who needed seating." and with that he hung up. Son of a bitch!

Apparently being able to buy one night of ridiculously expensive food and having reservations was no match for being ridiculously rich.

Time for plan B. Where the hell was he taking Bones tonight at seven?

AN: Poor Booth? Any suggestions? And this story will stay T, so there are some places he can't take her. Lol. Reviewers get apple pie.


	16. Of Caramel Apples and Midol

**Of Jolly Ranchers and Fertility Statues**

**AN: All my reviewers had such wonderful ideas for the date…Wonder what I'll do…**

**Bones was wondering if Booth would be alright not having their first date tonight. She knew it was important, but eating out and getting dressed up nice didn't sound fun at all. Maybe she would be able to convince him to let her wear sweats to the restaurant. Then they could have a nice time, if she didn't OD on Midol.**

**She hated stereotypes, but she knew this one well. Every twenty-eight days, she became a chocolate vampire and grumpily curled up like a cat. Normally, going out with Booth would be fun, but she wouldn't budge if 900 year-old remains were found. Well, maybe not quite that old. Maybe she ought to mention this all to him. The not wanting to go out bit, that is. Booth may not need to know how old remains need to be to drag her of the house with cramps. A bit of discretion might be good with that.**

**He had tried several restaurants, but it was nearly seven, so a lot were full up. Others he had never been to, so he could hardly know what was good. He needed to find something soon. Hopefully she would be cool with it. He groaned and realized that he was dating a rich bestseller author. Why hadn't he said so? They could get in by that! Dialing the phone, he turned to his left at her approach. He hoped she didn't catch him making the very last minute phone call. It also hit him that she wasn't dressed. She actually had a less polished appearance than usual. It seemed odd to him that she even owned sweatpants.**

"**I can't go. I'm really sorry, Booth." She looked it too.**

"**You sick?" He asked, hanging up and grasping her slender shoulders gently. He was more concerned than need be when it came to her.**

"**I'm menstruating. I feel like crap." She was as always, blunt.**

"**Oh. Well, that's cool." He felt like grinning. He wasn't going to get in trouble! He felt like a jerk for thinking that as soon as he did.**

"**Are you sure?" She asked. Did she really think she was doing something wrong?**

"**To be honest, my reservations just got screwed up." He grinned sheepishly.**

"**So just now you were trying to fix them before I got in the car to go with you on our date?" she clarified.**

"**Sounds bad, doesn't it? They were messed up an hour ago when I called to check on them. Since then, I've been trying to get them back." He hugged her, hoping she wasn't mad at his poor planning.**

**But she chuckled instead.**

"**I've spent the last hour wishing I had chocolate and thinking of how to tell you I didn't want to go out tonight." With that they both laughed.**

"**I say we do something here," he suggested, once he stopped laughing. At her raised eyebrow he explained his idea.**

**One phone call to Parker and -a trip for navy blue paint- later, they stood in the tarp coated guest room with a roller in each of their hands. The radio was blasting rock and roll songs. Booth purposely sang them off key to make her laugh. After a while, he had finished a wall, and decided to decorate her hair with flecks of the blue.**

"**Booth!" she shrieked, not angry in the slightest.**

"**It matches your eyes!" He shrugged, unable to say it straight faced.**

**It was then he got some on his face and shirt. It was lucky that he had changed into old clothes.**

**And that was how world war three started. It was a bit shocking that any got on the wall at all, much less that they finished the first coat. That didn't stop them from their sticky battle. He had hijacked her roller and had both ready for attack. She then grabbed the still full paint tray. He called a truce, not sure she wouldn't resort to that.**

**After that, they decide to clean up a bit. Booth had already talked to his landlord and was going to move into her apartment in a week or so. He already had most of his clothes, his gun, and his TV over. Hodgins and Angela were planning on helping him move during the next few weekends.**

**After showering, Booth went to the living room. He couldn't believe that they were actually together and soon to be living together at that.**

**He must have been marveling awhile because soon she was out of the shower, glowing pink with curling damp hair.**

**It was something he could get used to. He fell asleep that night to the smell of paint drying and of a lightly floral shampoo under his nose. **

**The next evening they got home from work and applied a second coat. Since they both had a sweet tooth, they had to find something that could be eaten with one hand. That's why they each had a paint roller in one hand and a homemade caramel apple in the other. It had by far been one of the best days they've had and it would surely only by better as they kept spending time together. **

**If only they knew who would pay them a visit tomorrow. Having a boat named after the woman you loved can only be exciting for so long.**

**AN: Yes, I'm doing the incredibly overdone 'Sully back' deal. I'll do it well. I know it wasn't really a date, but my muse wanted a painting scene. Forgive me? Did you guys like it? **


	17. Of Reassurance and Happy Endings

Of Jolly Ranchers and Fertility Statues

AN: Last chapter! I am thankful for all the reviewers and enjoyers of this fic. I'm actually going to dabble in my other fandom for a while. If anyone likes Bleach, keep me in mind. Naturally I love B/B a ton, so I will write them still. My muse is just dragging me in another direction. Happy reading.

Booth sat watching the game on ESPN, Bones sitting close by and eating his corn chips. It was all so domestic, and wonderfully so.

His apartment was being re-rented out, so his stuff was in boxes across her living room. They had been making great progress. They had finished putting away his clothes, CDs, and movies. She had cleared out some space in her closet. She was actually okay with sharing her space. Even welcomed in. It felt interesting to have new movies to watch and foreign clothes in her washer. Yet, everything was so familiar.

It was wonderful. Angela and Hodgins had helped a lot to help them move. They were coming today, and they would likely be finished today. In the meantime, she sat with Booth. He was luckily no longer recovering from their shock a few days ago.

Sully had gotten back and dropped by. He had been surprised to see Booth at her apartment. After Booth had explained clearly that they were together, Sully had left. It had taken her awhile to calm him down. Booth had been irritating at first with all his insecurity, but she had talked to Angela and decided to give him some slack. Angela had said to go easy, because he was nervous of loosing her.

Maybe with a different man in the past, she would have told him off, and felt like a prize to be won. But she didn't and soon it all blew over.

There was so much in her life now. Parker to light it up, Angela and Hodgins to go on double dates with, and Booth to keep her warm.

They worked through things and that was why they worked. Even moving in together had been easy with compromise. He kept his comfy chair even though it wasn't a perfect match to her loveseat. Her apartment was a mix of the eclectic and the suave. A pile of Rolling Stone next to her stack of National Geographic. A TV next to her fertility statue. Glancing at said object, she smiled. Of all the times Booth and I had almost realized we loved each other, that was the catalyst? She thought amused. Nothing less could represent a perfectly odd pairing.

It just fit. Maybe someday they'd end up like the Mayans, close enough for a baby. Who knew what was ahead of them?

They were endless, timeless, longer lasting than the last tang of a Jolly Rancher. And just as sweet.

AN: Well? Reviewers rock.


End file.
